Slenderman Vs. Freddy Fazbear
17spoopy89me Slenderman Vs. Freddy Fazbear is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description The Slenderverse VS Five Nights at Freddy's! It's time for these famous icons of internet horror to duke it out! Will Freddy join the Collective? Or will Slenderman end up in a robotic suit? Intro Wiz: For as long as mankind has existed there has always been a fascination with the Supernatural which has manifested itself in many different ways throughout the centuries. Boomstick: Like through stories, movies and horror games and today we’re going to be pitting two of the most iconic characters from horror games against each other. Slenderman the mysterious, faceless killer. Wiz: And Freddy Fazbear, the leader of the murderous group of animatronics from Five Nights at Freddys. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Slenderman Boomstick: Wait, THIS is the guy the internet is saying is the creepiest thing since Teletubbies?! It's just a dude in a Tie! And a white mask, but that doesn't help! ???: You may beg to differ after this event... Boomstick: Who the heck was that? Wiz: Oh, Slenderman. Don't ask, just go with it. Slender: Well, go on. Tell the public my powers. It would please me to no end. Wiz: Don't tell me how to do my job!...Anyways, not much is known about the Slenderman's past. Some say he's a demon. Others say he's a ghost of alien. Some even doubt his existance. Boomstick: You know he's standing right behind us, right? Wiz: Yes I am. Slenderman tends to toy with his victims, chasing them and using hallucinations to drive them into insanity. Slender: I wouldn't say "insanity". Mabey...breaking down there minds until they completly break, perhaps. Boomstick: He can also teleport and has very good tracking skills, making him very hard to lose in a chase. However, he can fight if he needs to. Wiz: His most deadly power is his own stare. Looking at him for long periods of time can cause some pretty major hallucinations, and eventualy death. It also works for hypnotizing people and making them his own Proxies. Boomstick: Noticed those weird tenticale arm things on his back? Well, those things are strong enough to rip trees out of the ground and are can stretch too! There also kind of disgusting. Slender: What's wrong, Chad? Does my apperance disturb you? You should not be supri-'' (Suddenly a shotgun sound is heard, along with a thud) Boomstick: No, you should be dead. Wiz: Oh thank god! That guy was getting on my nerves. This also leads to his weakness: he can be killed with a shot to the head or a strong enough attack. ''Slender (getting back up): Which you demonstraited quite well. Boomstick: Wait, how are you alive?! Wiz: He may or may not have fallen on a 1-Up Mushroom. Slender: Just finish this already. I want to see myself win. Wiz: Fine. His feats include going toe-to-toe with Jeff the Killer, becoming the most famous Creepypasta, and gathering an cult of minions he calls "Proxies." Boomstick: Overall, Slendy is one scary mofo. (Shows gameplay of Slender where the screen starts glitching out due to Slenderman.) Freddy Fazbear Boomstick: Wait, what?! Are you sure this is fair? This is a stinking animatronic! How can he fight? Wiz: We'll get there. Freddy is the leader of the Fazbear Crew, and is the lead singer. Boomstick: While he may seem harmless, there's a small (kind huge, really) bug that makes him see humans as Endo's. Which then he stuffs. Into a suit. That's meant for actual Endo's. So you die. Because- Wiz: Ok, we get it! He also has a criminal data-base- Boomstick: So he's ROBOCOP?! Wiz: ...no. However, he is pretty strong, able to stuff a human into a suit full of cross-beams and wires. Boomstick: And he's also pretty fast, as shown from when the power goes out, he comes near immediately, no matter where he is. Wiz: However, this wouldn't be nearly enough to even be a combatant. Luckily, Freddy's powers where expanded in the RPG, FNAF world. Boomstick: Ah! Too cute! Wiz: Here, Freddy is a MUCH more skilled fighter, as he now has ability's he can use in combat. These include: * Mic Toss: Freddy chucks his Microphone so hard it can damage anyone. * Pizza Wheel: Damages all targets multiple times...WITH PIZZA! * Birthday: Increases his Attack, Speed, and Defense. * Gloom Song: Decreases targets attack power. * ESC Key: Has a very low chance of insta-kill. Boomstick: Plus, Freddy also has a blaster. At first, it does crap all, but when it's upgraded...gimme! Wiz: Boomstick, if you had that, I think we would all be dead. (Boomstick flips Wiz the bird) Note: Technical Difficulty's. Please stand by. Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatiants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Nightguard: W-w-what are you?! The Nightguard at Freddy Fazbears Pizza was curled up in the corner, praying to god that the tall monster would go away. The tall monster was Slenderman. He reached out to choke him when a Microphone hit his head. Slendy turned around to see the Animatronic Freddy through it. Slenderman: W H Y Y O U L I T T L E . . . Slenderman teleported to Freddy, grabbed him, then teleported to his Forest. He then threw Freddy to the ground. Fazbear got back up and prepaired to fight. TBA Results Wiz: The winner is _______. Who do you think will win? Slenderman Freddy Fazbear Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"FNAF vs Creepypasta" Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot)